Evening Primrose
by Peachysteria
Summary: Daichi akan menikahi kekasihnya beberapa bulan lagi, namun kekasihnya terlibat kecelakaan dan meninggal dunia. Pada hari pemakaman seorang anak bernama Mikasa dikatakan sebagai putri dari kekasihnya. Daichi memutuskan mengadopsi Mikasa, berusaha menjadi ayah yang baik bagi Mikasa. Untungnya seorang pemuda bernama Sugawara Koushi banyak membantunya. BL! AU! Daisuga!
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOG**

**Tittle : Evening Primrose**

**Genre : Family, shounen-ai, silence of life, friendship, hurt comfort.**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Sawamura Daichi x Sugawara Koushi **_**slight**_** Kageyama Tobio x Hinata Shoyo and other**

**Author : Himawariyuzu**

**Desclaimer : Karakter dalam anime Haikyuu adalah miliki Furudate Haruichi, sementara fanfiksi ini sepenuhnya milik penulis. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam fanfiksi ini, murni hanya untuk bersenang–senang.**

**Warning : Mengadung muatan shounen ai, jika pembaca tidak berkenan silahkan meninggalkan ff ini.**

**Summary : Daichi akan menikahi kekasihnya beberapa bulan lagi, namun kekasihnya terlibat kecelakaan dan meninggal dunia. Pada hari pemakaman seorang anak bernama Mikasa mengaku sebagai putri dari kekasihnya. Daichi memutuskan mengadopsi Mikasa, berusaha menjadi orangtua yang baik bagi Mikasa. Untungnya seorang pemuda bernama Sugawara Koushi banyak membantunya. BL! AU! Shounen-ai! Daisuga slight Kagehina.**

Hujan turun lebih lebat pada pagi ini. Meninggalkan hawa dingin yang begitu mencekam, orang berlalu lalang dengan payung yang melindungi tubuh dari tetesan air hujan yang sangat dingin. Hujan selalu identik dengan duka, hal itu juga berlaku pada sebuah rumah duka yang tak terlalu tampak ramai, seorang pria tinggi berambut cokelat memasuki rumah duka. Mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, ia menghela napas ketika melihat pria yang dikenalnya betul duduk disisi altar, memperhatikan lekat foto gadis berambut cokelat yang tersenyum cerah.

Pria itu memberikan pehormatan terakhir dengan penuh penghayatan, turut berduka-cita atas kematian Ayame. Selesai memberikan penghormatan ia mendekati sosok yang sejak tadi diam, tidak menangis namun terlihat sangat terpukul.

"Daichi." Panggilnya, Sawamura Daichi mendongak memandang Azumane Asahi. Asahi duduk disamping Daichi. "Aku turut berduka."

"Ya, terima kasih." Gumam Daichi dengan lemas, seakan tenaganya sudah disedot habis oleh lubang hitam tak kasat mata.

Asahi sama terkejutnya dengan Daichi, kabar kematian Ayame begitu tiba-tiba. Ayame terlibat dalam sebuah kecelakaan beruntun yang merenggut nyawanya seketika, padahal beberapa bulan lagi Ayame dan Daichi akan melangsungkan pernikahan. Pasti Daichi benar-benar hancur saat ini.

Keduanya larut dalam keheningan, hujan mulai berhenti. Menyisakkan rintik dan genangan air dimana-mana, cahaya matahari mulai menyeruak. Baik Daichi atau Asahi tidak beranjak sama sekali.

Pelayat mulai meninggalkan rumah duka, Daichi hanya membalas ucapan bela sungkawa dengan lemah. Asahi tahu bahwa rekan kerja sekaligus teman dekatnya ini sangat bersedih, ia akan menemani Daichi setidaknya sampai Pria Sawamura itu merasa sedikit lebih baik. Selama empat tahun ia mengenal Daichi, tidak pernah sekalipun Asahi melihat sosok itu begitu rapuh seperti saat ini. Daichi adalah orang yang berwibawa dan ia bisa mengatur emosinya dengan begitu baik.

Tapi… siapapun akan merasa sangat terpukul jika orang yang dicintainya pergi meninggalkan dunia begitu saja.

Pintu rumah duka terbuka, membiarkan sebagian cahaya matahari masuk. Asahi menoleh ke sumber cahaya, sementara Daichi terlihat tidak perduli. Mungkin saja yang datang hanyalah pelayat biasa.

Dahi Asahi berkerut melihat gadis cilik berambut cokelat sebahu berdress hitam selutut mendekati altar, matanya tampak sembab seakan baru saja menangis dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Ditangannya terdapat bunga lily putih, digenggam dengan erat. Dibelakang gadis cilik itu ada wanita yang sudah sangat renta mengenakan kimono serba hitam.

Keduanya memberi penghormatan terakhir pada Ayame, Asahi baru saja ingin membuka mulut untuk bertanya pada Daichi. Siapa gadis ini? Kenapa ia terlihat mirip dengan Ayame? Asahi tahu bahwa Ayame tinggal di panti asuhan dan hidup sebatangkara.

"Okaa-san."

Asahi dan Daichi merasa disengat listrik ribuan volt, mereka memandang gadis cilik itu dengan rasa tak percaya. Melihat gadis itu, jujur saja Daichi akui bahwa ia begitu mirip dengan Ayame… tapi tidak mungkin Ayame memiliki anak. Mereka belum menikah dan Daichi tak pernah melakukan apapun pada Ayame.

"Maaf aku dan Obaa-san terlambat datang, aku akan selalu mendoakan Okaa-san. Jadi Okaa-san bisa pergi dengan tenang." Airmata jatuh membasahi pipi gadis cilik itu, namun ia segera menghapusnya dan meletakkan bunga lily didekat altar. Membungkukkan badannya hormat sekali lagi.

Daichi berusaha mencerna situasi apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini. Siapa anak ini? Kenapa ia memanggil Ayame dengan sebutan _Okaa-san_? Kenapa wajahnya begitu mirip dengan Ayame? Berbagaimacam pertanyaan merasuki otak Daichi, membuatnya benar-benar pusing.

Mata bulat jernih milik anak itu bersirobok dengan iris kelamnya yang tegas, Daichi tersentak ia bisa melihat kesedihan dan rasa kesepian yang mendalam disana. Sebuah senyum tipis menghiasi bibir Si Gadis Cilik. Ia membungkukkan badannya hormat sebelum melangkah keluar dari rumah duka, meninggalkan wanita tua yang datang bersamanya.

Wanita tua memandang Daichi, ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku dan memberikannya pada Daichi.

"Apa ini? Siapa anda dan siapa anak itu?" Daichi membombardir wanita tua dengan pertanyaan, wajah keriput itu hanya menggores seulas senyum kecil.

"Aku adalah Hideko, gadis kecil itu Mikasa putri dari Ayame."

Bibir Daichi dan Asahi tertutup rapat, jelas sangat terkejut dengan apa yang wanita tua ini katakan. Ayame… memiliki seorang anak? Daichi berharap ini hanyalah mimpi atau kebohongan wanita itu semata. Namun wanita tua itu tampak sangat serius dengan kata-katanya. Daichi meraih kertas ditangan wanita tua itu.

"Saat Ayame hendak melahirkan Mikasa, ia membuat surat ini. Katanya aku harus memberikan surat ini padamu ketika dia meninggal suatu saat nanti." Suaranya serak karena faktor usia. Ia pergi menyusul Mikasa tanpa memberikan kesempatan bagi Daichi untuk bertanya lebih jauh lagi, Daichi segera membaca surat yang Ayame tunjukkan untuknya.

Perlahan airmata berjatuhan membasahi pipi Daichi, bahunya yang biasanya begitu tegap perlahan tampak sangat rapuh. Asahi hanya bisa menenangkan Daichi sebisanya. Airmata yang Daichi tahan sejak kabar kematian Ayame diterimanya akhirnya tumpah. Rasa sedih, sakit, terkejut, dan kecewa melingkupi diri Sawamura Daichi.

Seakan luka yang dibiarkan menganga disiram oleh air garam. Kenyataan bahwa Ayame berkhianat dibelakangnya dan memiliki putri dengan laki-laki lain menghancurkan Daichi menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil. Mereka memang menjalin hubungan jarak jauh cukup lama karena Daichi mengejar pendidikkannya di Singapura, ia selalu percaya bahwa kekasihnya itu tidak akan menghianatinya. Namun Mikasa dan surat ini menjawab segalanya, menjawab bahwa Ayame tidak menjadikannya satu-satunya.

Biarlah Daichi terlihat lemah, ia hanya perlu meluapkan seluruh perasaannya.

Dibalik pintu Mikasa memperhatikan Daichi, raut wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih. Merasa sesak melihat pria dewasa bisa menangis sehisteris itu. Ia juga sedih mengetahui bahwa ibunya meninggal, dua kali lipat lebih menyedihkan dibanding mendengar bahwa ibunya akan menikah dan tidak akan mengunjunginya lagi.

Entah untuk berapa kali dalam hari ini, bocah berusia enam tahun itu menangis.

**TBC**

**Sugamama belum muncul di chapter ini /nyengir/**

**Karena bulan Januari, Haikyuu S4 akan tayang. Aku semangat ngetik di fandom ini ahahahha….**


	2. Mikasa

**Mikasa**

* * *

_**Dari : Ayame**_

_**Untuk : Sawamura Daichi**_

_Dai, mungkin ketika kau membaca surat ini aku sudah tidak ada. Entah karena melahirkan Mikasa atau hal yang lainnya._

_Aku sungguh meminta maaf padamu atas apa yang terjadi. Aku tahu kau mungkin tidak akan pernah memaafkan seorang pendosa sepertiku. Apa yang orangtuamu katakan tentangku mungkin benar._

_Aku mencintai oranglain Daichi, aku mengandung anak pria itu tanpa kau tahu. Aku berhianat ketika kau sedang berjuang keras menggapai mimpimu. Semua ini salahku Daichi. Pria itu meninggal karena sakit saat usia kandunganku menginjak bulan keenam, aku tak pernah jujur karena aku takut kau akan membenci dan meninggalkanku._

_Aku melahirkan Mikasa di Desa Nanatsutake, mengasingkan diri ditempat yang asing. Hideko-san banyak membantuku__**.**_

_Aku selalu dihantui rasa bersalah, bisakah aku memperbaiki semuanya? Aku ingin bersamamu. Aku memang egois Daichi._

_Aku akan menamai anak ini Mikasa. Itu adalah merk bola voli kesukaanmu bukan?_

_Daichi… jika suatu saat nanti aku tidak ada, bisakah aku menitipkan Mikasa padamu? Hideko-san sudah sangat tua. Aku tidak ingin Mikasa sendirian sepanjang hidupnya sepertiku. Aku tahu permohonanku ini sangat tidak tahu diri… tapi aku ingin Mikasa merasakan hangatnya sebuah keluarga._

_Aku mencintaimu Daichi dan maafkan aku._

* * *

**Tittle : Evening Primrose**

**Genre : Family, shounen-ai, slice of life, friendship, hurt comfort.**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Sawamura Daichi x Sugawara Koushi **_**slight**_** Kageyama Tobio x Hinata Shoyo and other**

**Author : Himawariyuzu**

**Desclaimer : Karakter dalam anime Haikyuu adalah miliki Furudate Haruichi, sementara fanfiksi ini sepenuhnya milik penulis. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam fanfiksi ini, murni hanya untuk bersenang–senang.**

**Warning : Mengadung muatan shounen ai, jika pembaca tidak berkenan silahkan meninggalkan ff ini.**

**Summary : Daichi akan menikahi kekasihnya beberapa bulan lagi, namun kekasihnya terlibat kecelakaan dan meninggal dunia. Pada hari pemakaman seorang anak bernama Mikasa mengaku sebagai putri dari kekasihnya. Daichi memutuskan mengadopsi Mikasa, berusaha menjadi orangtua yang baik bagi Mikasa. Untungnya seorang pemuda bernama Sugawara Koushi banyak membantunya. BL! AU! Shounen-ai! Daisuga slight Kagehina.**

* * *

Daichi memandang rumah sederhana yang ada dihadapannya. Matahari bersinar dengan terik diatas kepalanya, keringat membanjiri kening pria berkulit kecokelatan itu. Ia kembali membaca tulisan yang tertera pada secarik kertas yang ada ditangannya, menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat. Sudah sejak dua minggu sejak kematian Ayame berserta rahasia yang Ayame tutupi darinya selama ini. Daichi mengambil cuti yang tidak pernah diambilnya selama setahun penuh karena ia terlalu sibuk bekerja, bossnya yang pengertian memberikan izin. Ia juga ingin Daichi menenangkan diri dan bisa kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya nanti.

Desa Nanatsutake, tempat dimana Ayame melahirkan putrinya sekaligus tempat Hideko dan Mikasa tingal.

Daichi sudah memikirkan segalanya, ia tidak akan mengurus Mikasa seperti apa yang Ayame inginkan. Daichi hanyalah pria biasa, ia bukan sosok berhati malaikat yang mau saja merawat Mikasa setelah apa yang Ayame lakukan padanya. Lagipula, jika ia merawat Mikasa maka dirinya tidak akan menjadi orangtua yang baik. Daichi tidak bisa mengurus anak kecil. Pria kaku itu selalu fokus pada pekerjaan dan dirinya sendiri.

Memangnya… apa keuntungan yang ia dapatkan? Mikasa bukan darah dagingnya dan orangtuanya jelas akan menolak gagasan untuk merawat Mikasa. Anak yang tidak memiliki setetespun darahnya dalam nadinya. Daichi terkesan jahat memang, namun siapapun yang ada diposisinya tentu akan melakukan hal yang sama. Rasa sakit yang Ayame torehkan tidak akan hilang jika ia terus melihat Mikasa, Mikasa hanya akan mengingatkan Daichi pada penghianatan Ayame yang disimpan rapat hingga akhir usia.

"Ah, kau datang?" Suara serak itu membawa Daichi kembali pada alam sadarnya. Seorang wanita tua berdiri diambang pintu, bibir keriputnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Daichi segera membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat.

"Ada yang ingin saya sampaikan."

Hideko mengangguk. "Masuklah."

Daichi memasuki rumah sederhana Hideko, rumah khas pedesaan. Tidak banyak memuat barang, seakan seluruh rumah hanya diisi barang yang berguna saja. Rumah begitu sepi, diam-diam Daichi mencari Mikasa.

"Mikasa sedang bermain." Daichi tersentak, apa Hideko bisa membaca isi pikirannya? Entah mengapa Daichi menjadi sedikit takut. Melihat wajah terkejut Daichi, Hideko tertawa ringan. Merasa sangat terhibur. "Akan kusiapkan teh dulu." Hideko beranjak.

"Tidak perlu, saya hanya sebentar." Daichi mencegah, ia memang hanya akan sebentar disini. Hanya untuk menyampaikan bahwa ia tidak bisa merawat Mikasa.

Hideko tidak mengidahkan larangan Daichi, ia melangkah pelan menuju dapur. Lantas kembali beberapa menit kemudian membawa dua cangkir teh hangat yang beraroma menenangkan.

Hideko duduk dihadapan Daichi.

Daichi diam, menyusun kata-kata dalam benaknya. Kipas angin kecil yang terletak di sudut ruangan berputar untuk memberikan hawa sejuk, meski tak banyak membantu.

"Saya sudah membaca surat dari Ayame, saya tidak bisa merawat Mikasa. Maaf." Hideko tersenyum maklum dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku tahu, wajar jika kau menolaknya. Tidak apa-apa aku memahaminya. Mungkin yang Ayame lakukan tidak bisa dimaafkan."

Daichi menunduk, memperhatikan tangannya yang terkepal. Hideko mengambil album foto dan menyerahkannya pada Daichi.

"Apa ini?"

"Foto Mikasa dan Ayame." Ludah ditelan dengan pahit, Daichi tersenyum pahit. Namun kemudian ia membuka album foto itu, semata-mata menghormati Hideko yang mau menunjukkan hal itu padanya.

Daichi melihat foto ketika Ayame menggendong Mikasa saat bayi. Mungkin baru beberapa hari setelah dilahirkan, meski disana Ayame tersenyum namun matanya tidak berbohong bahwa Ayame memendam kepedihan yang dalam.

"Sudah satu tahun lebih Ayame tidak mengunjungi Mikasa." Daichi berhenti memandangi foto itu, ia memandang Hideko penuh tanda tanya. "Saat usia Mikasa dua tahun, Ayame kembali ke Tokyo. Ia ingin mengulang semuanya dari awal, secara tersirat aku tahu bahwa dia menjelaskan bahwa Mikasa bisa saja menjadi penghalang baginya untuk bahagia."

Jantung Daichi seolah berhenti berdetak, kenapa Ayame meninggalkan Mikasa? Kenapa Ayame lari? Kenapa Ayame seolah membebankan semua kesalahan pada Mikasa?

"Satu tahun yang lalu Ayame menelephone kami, mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan bisa mengunjungi Mikasa lagi. Ia akan menikah dengan pria yang dicintainya. Itu adalah kau."

Daichi tidak bisa membayangkan perasaan Mikasa. Diusia sekecil itu ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ibunya mencampakkannya demi oranglain, betapa egoisnya Ayame. Mikasa tidak akan tahu apa kesalahannya, namun Ayame memperlakukan Mikasa dengan buruk. Apakah ini adalah warna asli sosok yang ia cintai selama ini?

Kenapa Daichi merasa sesak membayangkan Mikasa? Ia memandang Hideko yang memang sudah sangat tua. Apakah Hideko bisa merawat Mikasa lebih lama? Jika Hideko meninggal Mikasa akan benar-benar sendirian.

"Ayame memang menyayangi Mikasa. Namun impiannya untuk memiliki keluarga sempurna denganmu membuat Ayame mengorbankan Mikasa."

Bahkan setelah tiadapun Ayame masih menyiksanya. Ia pastilah tokoh antagonis dalam hidup Mikasa. Daichi tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi, semua perkataan yang ada dalam benaknya menghilang begitu saja.

"OBAA-CHANNN TADAIMA!" Teriakan super kencang diikuti suara alas kaki yang dilepas secara serampangan, derap langkah kaki memenuhi kesunyian di rumah Hideko.

Bocah berkulit putih dengan rambut cokelat yang cantik diikat ala ponytail memasuki rumah Hideko. Matanya yang bulat berkedip beberapa kali, bibir mungilnya terbuka lebar melihat pria yang ia ingat ada dirumah duka ibunya beberapa minggu yang lalu kini ada dirumahnya.

"Kenapa paman disini?" tanya Mikasa dengan heran, Daichi bingung harus mengatakan apa. Bocah ini memakai baju khas anak desa, kaos oblong dengan gambar bola voli dan celana pendek berwarna cokelat terang.

"Beri salam, Mikasa." Hideko memperingatkan, Mikasa segera memberi salam pada pria dewasa itu. "Ada apa? Kau pulang cepat."

Mikasa menyengir lebar. "Kakiku berdarah karena jatuh." Mikasa menunjuk lututnya yang berdarah cukup banyak, Daichi melebarkan matanya kaget. Bocah ini bahkan tidak menangis, ia masih memamerkan cengiran lebar ditengah rasa sakitnya.

Hideko menghela napas, sudah maklum dengan Mikasa yang memang terlampau aktif. Mikasa hanya bisa diam jika ia tengah demam.

"Bersihkan kakimu dulu, Obaa-san akan obati." Mikasa mengangguk paham dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Daichi kehilangan kata-kata, terlalu bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Mikasa itu sangat kuat dan tidak bisa diam, ia menganggap bahwa alam adalah temannya. Dia sering terluka karena bermain." Hideko menjawab rasa penasaran Daichi.

Daichi sediki terkesima, biasanya anak seusia Mikasa jika terjatuh akan menangis kencang. Namun Mikasa tidak.

Gadis cilik itu kembali ke ruang tamu membawa kotak obat, dengan hati-hati Hideko mengobati luka Mikasa. Sesekali Mikasa mengoceh menceritakan segalanya pada Hideko, hati Daichi sedikit menghangat mendengarnya. Ia memang pria yang kaku, namun Daichi adalah pendengar yang baik meski Mikasa tidak berbicara dengannya.

"Apa paman akan menginap disini?" mata bulat Mikasa memancarkan harapan yang begitu besar. Daichi bertanya-tanya, padahal Mikasa masih asing padanya. Namun bocah itu tidak sungkan berbicara dengannya seperti itu.

"Tidak."

"Haa? Kenapaa?" Mikasa histeris sendiri.

"Paman ada urusan penting di Tokyo, Mikasa."

Mikasa mengangguk mengerti. "Paman harus lihat laut disini!" Mikasa bangkit setelah lukanya selesai diobati.

"Apa?"

Mikasa terkekeh. "Ayo paman!" Mikasa menarik tangan Daichi, pria berusia dua puluh delapan tahun itu memandang Hideko meminta bantuan. Namun Hideko hanya mengangguk seraya tersenyum tipis, Daichi menghela napas ia akhirnya bangkit dan mengikuti Mikasa.

Jalanan desa tampak sepi di siang hari, namun keasrian masih melingkupi desa ini. Pohon-pohon tumbuh lebat, pemandangan yang akan sulit dilihatnya jika ia berada di Tokyo. Mendadak Daichi merasa sangat tenang, ia mengikuti langkah kecil Mikasa. Tidak perduli pada ocehan bocah berambut cokelat itu. Jika Hideko mengatakan bahwa Mikasa tidak bisa diam, maka itu ada benarnya. Meski kakinya sakit Mikasa sesekali melompat berusaha meraih dahan yang sedikit rendah, Daichi khawatir jika Mikasa jatuh dan terluka lagi.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan mereka akhirnya tiba di laut, hangatnya air laut menyentuh kaki Daichi. Atas saran Mikasa, ia melepaskan sepatunya. Rasanya menggelitik, namun Daichi menyukainya.

Keduanya duduk di pinggir pantai, Mikasa sibuk memperhatikan kepiting kecil yang berusaha berlari kembali ke laut lepas. Daichi bukan tipe orang yang suka mengajak oranglain bicara, terlebih lagi itu anak kecil.

"Kau tidak takut padaku? Bisa saja aku orang jahat loh." Daichi akhirnya membuka pembicaraan, ia melirik Mikasa yang tertawa riang mendengar ucapannya barusan. Entah apa yang lucu.

"Obaa-san bilang, paman itu teman ibu. Paman juga tidak terlihat jahat." Mikasa menjelaskan dengan bahasa sederhana khas anak kecil. Daichi menghela napas.

"Mikasa…"

"Nani?"

"Kau tidak rindu pada ibumu?" dengan begitu Mikasa terdiam, ia memandang sepatu merah yang membalut kaki mungilnya.

"Rindu, tapi Okaa-san sudah bahagia ditempatnya yang baru." Hati Daichi menghangat mendengar perkataan Mikasa. Ia memandang langit biru yang bersih tanpa awan, Mikasa hanyalah anak kecil yang menjadi korban keegoisan dari Ayame. Jika ia sama egoisnya dengan Ayame, apakah Mikasa bisa bahagia suatu saat nanti?

Mikasa masih sangat kecil, meski Mikasa tampak ceria namun Daichi tahu bahwa Mikasa pastilah merasa kesepian. Sejak awal dirinyalah yang merebut kebahagiaan Mikasa. Ayame meninggalkan Mikasa karena dirinya.

Usia Hideko sudah renta, maut bisa kapan saja datang padanya. Jika hari itu tiba, maka Mikasa akan benar-benar sendirian. Sanggupkah Daichi membayangkannya? Tentu saja tidak.

Pria berambut hitam itu menghela napasnya berulangkali. Berusaha menimbang-nimbang keputusan yang akan diambilnya.

"Mikasa… kau mau tinggal bersamaku dan menjadi putriku?"

Keegoisan dan Sawamura Daichi bukanlah perpaduan yang tepat.

.

.

.

Daichi seolah memulai hidupnya sejak awal, cukup sulit mengurus adopsi Mikasa. Namun akhirnya ia berhasil melakukannya, Mikasa akhirnya memiliki marga sepertinya. Sawamura Mikasa.

Orangtuanya marah ketika ia menjelaskan siapa itu Mikasa, mereka menolak bicara padanya ataupun menerima Mikasa sebagai anggota keluarga yang baru. Daichi tidak menyerah agar orangtuanya berusaha menerima Mikasa, mungkin bukan sekarang. Namun suatu saat nanti.

Langit orange membungkus cakrawala, jam kerja akan selesai dalam hitungan menit. Daichi sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan membereskan meja kerjanya, besok Mikasa akan pindah ke Tokyo bersamanya. Asahi menangis terharu dan memujinya sebagai pria yang baik karena menerima Mikasa sepenuh hati, sementara Tanaka menggodanya bahwa ia akan gagal menjadi orangtua, dan Kiyoko dengan singkat mengucapkan selamat. Entah, Daichi merasa sedikit bahagia. Ia mengadopsi Mikasa bukan atas keinginan Ayame, namun murni dari dasar hatinya bahwa Mikasa masih terlalu kecil untuk menghadapi dunia yang kejam.

Jam kerja telah usai. Daichi, Asahi, Kiyoko dan Tanaka sepakat untuk makan malam bersama. Anggap saja sebagai pesta bahwa esok Daichi sudah berganti status sebagai seorang 'Papa'.

Sebuah restoran yang tak terlalu ramai menjadi pilihan mereka.

"Kau sudah mengurus sekolah anakmu, Daichi?" satu-satunya perempuan yang bergabung bertanya, sedikit membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang merosot. Shimizu Kiyoko memang selalu mempesona, pantas saja jika Tanaka sampai tergila-gila padanya. Walau, ya, cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Eh? Sekolah?"

"Mikasa perlu sekolah Daichi, apalagi katamu usianya sudah enam tahun." Asahi menimpali, Daichi mengangguk kecil. Apa yang pria berambut cokelat itu katakan memang benar.

"Kau bisa menyekolahkannya di TK Karasuno." Tanaka mencetuskan ide. "Lumayan dekat dengan apartemenmu."

Daichi mengangguk. "Baiklah." Huh, belum apa-apa saja Daichi sudah merasa payah.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Kiyoko membalik daging bakar. Lantas menyuruh Tanaka diam dengan suara tegas. Tanaka menutup mulut rapat-rapat. "Teman SMA-ku baru saja membuka restoran, aku ingin mampir kesana kapan-kapan."

"Whooa ayo kesana saja, mana tahu kita mendapat diskon!" Tanaka heboh sendiri, membayangkan makan enak namun juga murah.

"Besok saja bagaimana? Besok libur dan Mikasa datang, jadi anggap saja kita merayakan kedatangan Mikasa." Daichi sedikit antusias membahasanya. Ia mendapat anggukan dari tiga kawannya itu, ah, bisakah matahari segera terbit?

"Ide yang bagus!" Asahi tertawa kecil.

"Oh ya Kiyoko, bisakah temani aku ke pusat perbelanjaan? Aku ingin membeli beberapa perlengkapan untuk Mikasa."

Kiyoko langsung setuju.

"Yaa! Kalian kencan tanpa mengajakku!" Tanaka berteriak dengan iri.

"Berisik!" Kiyoko mendesis kesal.

.

.

"Ya, Take-chan kau bisa menatanya disana."

"Astaga Keishin, berhenti menonton pertandingan voli dan segera bekerja!"

"Saeko, lain kali pakai baju yang benar!"

"Err, Tobio tidak semua anak kecil suka voli jadi kurangi pernak-pernik voli itu!"

"Shoyo jangan terus-terusan mengajak Tobio berkelahi!"

"Hitoka, berhenti bersembunyi dibawah meja."

Sugawara Koushi memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut nyeri. Memandang para pegawainya tidak ada yang benar, pria berambut kelabu itu sudah tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memberitahu pegawainya tata cara bekerja yang baik dan benar, mungkin hanya Takeda yang sedikit normal disini tapi sifat polosnya itu kadang menjengkelkan. Ia selalu menjadi korban godaan Keishin si penggila voli sama seperti Tobio.

Koushi pria matang berusia dua puluh delapan tahun, diberkati kemampuan bisnis dan memasak yang luar biasa. Setelah puas memperdalam ilmu bisnis dengan mengelola restoran milik ayahnya, kini Koushi sudah berani membuka restorannya sendiri. Sudah satu minggu lebih restoran dengan nama _Sugars _buka, banyak pelanggan yang datang. Keunikan Sugars adalah karena ia memiliki spot bermain untuk anak-anak. Ya, ini juga karena Koushi begitu menyukai anak-anak.

Ia memiliki enam pegawai yang selalu membuatnya pusing kepala. Dimulai dari Takeda yang kelewat polos, Keishin yang bergaya bak preman, Saeko yang tomboy dan suka memakai baju seenaknya sendiri, Tobio yang gila voli, Shoyo yang selalu menganggu Tobio, dan terakhir Hitoka yang gampang gugup. Tapi entah mengapa ketika melayani pelanggan mereka bisa professional, Koushi cukup bersyukur untuk yang satu ini.

Restoran akan buka satu jam lagi, Koushi sudah sibuk mondar-mandir mengecek bahan makanan. Seharusnya ia tidak sepusing ini, namun kelakuan para pegawainya memang selalu saja aneh.

"Astaga," Koushi menepuk dahinya.

"Ada apa boss?" Saeko yang sedang menata kursi bertanya keheranan. Wanita berambu bob pirang mengernyitkan dahinya dalam.

"Berkasku tertinggal, aku akan ambil dulu." Koushi patut bahagia karena restoran miliknya tak terlalu jauh dari apartemen tempatnya tinggal, ia segera melesat meninggalkan restoran. Siang nanti ia akan bertemu dengan pemasok bahan makanan, ada hal yang perlu didiskusikan.

Koushi terengah-engah, ia membuka pintu kamar apartemen dan segera mencari berkas yang diperlukan. Apartemennya tak luas memang, namun sangat nyaman ditinggali. Para penghuni apartemen sangat akrab, mungkin ia hanya tak dekat dengan tetangga samping kamarnya. Setahu Koushi, penghuni kamar sebelah adalah pekerja kantoran yang sibuk. Lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di kantor. Koushi menggendikkan bahu, mencari uang memang sulit. Jadi Koushi tidak akan mempertanyakannya.

"Paman, ini gedung yang besar ya!" samar-samar Koushi mendengar suara anak kecil yang riang, ia mencari darimanakah sumber suara itu. Iris indah milik Koushi fokus pada bocah perempuan yang rambutnya diikat dua dengan rapi, pakaiannya tidak seimut anak kota namun tampak cocok padanya. Ia menggendong tas ransel berbentuk bola voli, tangan kecilnya menggandeng tangan pria dewasa berambut hitam pekat.

Daichi tertawa mendengar ocehan Mikasa, sejak dibandara Mikasa tak bisa diam. Berlari kesana kemari memperhatikan sekitarnya, kagum karena Tokyo seluas ini. Daichi agak khawatir padanya, namun Mikasa dengan senyum lebar mengatakan bahwa ia adalah gadis pesisir pantai yang suka bertualang hingga Daichi tak perlu khawatir akan dirinya.

Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Apa yang Mikasa katakana memang benar.

"Oh hai, paman!" Mikasa menyapa Koushi, melambaikan tangan riang. Koushi agak terkejut, ia menoleh kebelakang. Mana tahu gadis cilik ini menyapa oranglain, namun hanya ada dirinya.

Sedikit takjub, biasanya anak kecil takut pada orang asing. Namun sosok berambut cokelat ini tidak.

"Y-ya… apakah kau penghuni baru?" Tanya Koushi dengan lembut.

Mikasa mengangguk cepat, matanya berbinar senang.

"Aku Sawamura Mikasa, salam kenal!" dengan penuh semangat Mikasa memperkenalkan diri, hati Daichi menghangat ketika Mikasa memperkenalkan diri dengan menyebut marganya.

"Nama yang unik." Koushi tersenyum manis. "Aku Sugawara Koushi."

Sugawara rasanya ingin mengajak bicara Mikasa lebih jauh lagi, namun Koushi ingat bahwa ia harus segera kembali ke restoran atau Shoyo akan membakar dapurnya seperti tempo hari.

"Ne, Mikasa-chan aku harus segera kembali bekerja. Kapan-kapan kita mengobrol lagi ya!" Koushi berlari meninggalkan Mikasa dan Daichi, ia bahkan tidak menyadari Mikasa bersama sosok lain.

Daichi dan Mikasa masuk kedalam apartemen. "Mikasa, jangan terlalu sering berbincang dengan orang asing ya."

Daichi sedikit cemas, Tokyo berbeda dengan desa tempat Mikasa tinggal dulu. Orang jahat ada dimana-mana, kita tidak bisa mempercayai oranglain begitu saja.

Mikasa meletakkan tasnya diatas sofa cokelat, kaki kecilnya melangkah kemana-mana. Ia takjub melihat kamar mandi yang luas dan memiliki bath up, bahkan kamar mandi ini beraroma harum. Um, seperti aroma pinus.

"Mikasa, ayo paman antar kekamarmu." Meski kini status Mikasa adalah anaknya. Ia tidak akan memaksa Mikasa memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'papa'.

Daichi membuka pintu kamar yang berada disamping kamarnya, karena Mikasa menyukai warna biru maka ia mengecat kamar dengan warna biru. Hideko mengatakan bahwa Mikasa sangat menyukai voli sama sepertinya. Jadi ia menghias kamar Mikasa dengan hal-hal berbau voli dan tampaknya Mikasa sangat menyukai hal itu.

"Whoaa hebattt!" Mikasa melompat ke tempat tidur dan melompat dengan riang, meski agak khawatir Daichi akhirnya tersenyum. Merasa senang melihat senyum yang berkembang di bibir Mikasa.

Daichi tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, ia biasanya hanya perduli pada dirinya sendiri sampai mau repot bertanya pada Kiyoko untuk menghias kamar Mikasa. Daichi tahu bahwa pengalamannya masih nol besar dalam mengurus anak, ia banyak menonton video mengurus anak yang baik dan benar. Mikasa sekarang adalah tanggungjawabnya.

Ponsel di saku celana jeans Daichi bergetar, ia membaca pesan yang Tanaka kirimkan bahwa nanti sore mereka akan makan bersama di restoran milik teman Kiyoko.

"Paman." Mikasa sudah berhenti melompat, duduk dengan lesu diatas tempat tidur. Mendadak Daichi cemas, apa Mikasa sakit?

"Ada apa Mikasa?" tanya Daichi, berjalan mendekat pada Mikasa. Berjongkok dihadapan Mikasa.

"Uh, aku lapar."

Daichi mematung, ia tidak bisa memasak!

**TBC**

**Sugamama sudah muncul *fuwa fuwa***


End file.
